


An Unspoken Contract

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is a young master who's grown tired of the life inside tall walls and sparkling chandeliers. At an executive party,  he decides he's had enough and sneaks away but bumps into an unfamiliar face. The next day he finds the same face in his presence and introduces himself as the cool and mysterious Ninomiya Kazunari,  his new personal beck and call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pomgue

_It was love at first sight._

_For such a thought to pass through the mind of a young master, it was unbecoming of me._

_A cliche expression, yet it was the only one I could think of._

_I had enough of my life. He became my escape._

_He seeks for company, I yearned for his love._

_He was my friend. My brother. My first love._

_He was just too far. He was beyond who I was._

_I stood there, waiting for him._

_His precious hand so close to mine._

_But he did nothing._

_But I did nothing._


	2. Ten-Faced Young Master

_He will grow to be such a fine young man._

_He takes from his father._

_He might even BECOME his father._

_He will, won’t he?_

Can they not talk of anything else? The world’s leaders are struggling to keep the peace and all they’re discussing is about the future of the potential heir to the family’s dynasty of businessmen.  Of all the pressing matters and environmental dilemmas and all they think about is that. Pathetic.

 

The life I live is a curse. I don’t understand why people would wish to have the life I have.

It’s nothing but people deciding for your well-being, fathers that barely have the time to play catch ball but have all the time in the world to smile and be nice to foreign dignitaries, mothers that care only for themselves and would rather be out in the ungodly hours than to be reading to her son a bedtime story and tucking him to bed. Strangers act as if they know you better than you know yourself.

How is this life a dream?

This party is no exception.

Fine drinks, lazy chats and all around smiles.

I wonder what they’re like once the night’s over.

“Young Master, are you enjoying yourself?”

I quickly snap out of my reverie to a gentle fatherly voice I’ve known since the day I was born.

“If you mean enjoying this wall I’m leaning on, then yes Mike. I am. Immensely.”

He chuckles at my remark. “Well then if young master Sho would not hesitate to leave this wall he is so greatly enjoying, please do come with me. The Master calls for you.” And he smiles. I, on the other hand, cringed.

A sudden surge of frustration started to build up inside of me. Now what did he want? I sigh and move forward to my father’s direction, Michael at my tail, as I prepared the fakest party smile I have.

“Michael.”

“The lady in apricot is the wife of our hotel’s Singapore Branch, Mrs. Dina Yuan. Her husband is back in Singapore. To her right, is her younger brother, Xiao, the Singaporean Mafia Boss. To her left, her older brother, Vice president of our Singapore branch.”

“Good.”

“Ah, and there is the young man! He is indeed a sweetheart. My husband hopes to have a young one like him. “

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Yuan. I hope you have been enjoying yourself.” I take her hand and kiss the ring, as always, charming the ladies as my father have taught me.

“You have raised him well, Gian. If he weren’t so young, I would’ve taken him for myself.”

Pedophilia, huh?

“I’m sure I would’ve loved to have you as my mother. But father has plans for me, don’t you father?”  I fling my arms around his waist in an act of affection but let go the instant his eyes lowered. “And I intend to see it through.”

“Business, I believe?”

Well, duh.

“Oh no. He has a brighter future than that. No. I intend to bring him into politics.”

Wait. What?

“The Sakurai Corp could use a hand in the world of Politics.”

“Spoken like a true businessman, Gian! Hahaha! Sho? Is something wrong sweetie?”

Mrs. Yuan’s hand crept closer to my face but I slapped it away, my face contorted with horror. "Don't touch me!"

Here he goes again, trying to decide for my life. He never asked me what I wanted.

And as always I have no choice.

“Young Master.” 

I could feel myself convulsing, even as Michael dragged me away from the company. I turned to my father’s direction, to see him forming a twisted smile. I turned back down and sprinted out of the dinner hall.

Back at the dinner hall, everything went back as if nothing had happened.. On one side of the hall, the eccentric family man still continued with his socialization and conversing with the earlier party that had been so rudely interrupted by his son's selfish needs.

“Will he be okay, Gian?” the lady looks to him, her face showing signs of forced concern for the young lad.

Said family man just scoffs, and takes a sip of his drink. “He will. Michael will see to him. Don’t worry.” he smirks.

 

I dashed to my room and grabbed a chest and took all my necessary belongings.

This wasn’t going to go on forever, not if I have anything to say against it.

Once I was happy, I left my room, dragging the giant bag I had out the lobby, praying no one would see me leaving this hellhole.

Once again, I was wrong as a tiny voice whispered in the dark and made me stop atop the stairs, dead in my tracks.

“Where are you going?”

“Just going out to get some fresh air.”

“And with such a big bag?”

“It’s my seat.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were running away.”

“What?!”

“Bulls-eye.” His voice sounded as if in mockery and confidence that completely matched my own.

“Am not!”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

_What do I do? If he comes with me, all my chances of leaving are as good as gone._

“Do what you want. Who the hell are you anyway?!”

“Oh-hoo. Me?...” loud clapping sounds filled the dark and empty lobby as the figure neared the only light that entered through the ceiling window.

A boy, looking as young as I was, around 7 or 8 years old with straight black hair, his mouth forming a mysterious curve and eyes as dark and deep as the Amazon forests.

“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Nino.”

For a while I was stunned at the sight before me.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, if anything, one that a child of my status shouldn’t even be feeling, but I couldn’t quite place it.

“And you?”

It took me a few seconds to register whatever he just said before letting out the words, stammering. “Sh-Sho. Sakurai. Sho.”

“Sakurai...Sho?”

“Just...Sho is fine.”

He smirked. “I see. Sho then. I thought you were on your way to get some ‘air’?”

“I...uh....”

“Young Master!”

The familiar gentlemanly voice replaced my own shy and faltering tone as Michael neared me.

“What have you been doing, Young Master?! I thought you were in your room but I saw that—“ he stopped as he examined the young man below the stairs.

“My word, is that you little Nino?”

“Hey Old Man!” he waved at Michael, the latter flashing him a gentle smile. 

I snapped. “Hey! Don’t be disrespectful!”

“It is alright, Young Master. I am quite accustomed to such names he calls me. But I see you haven’t changed a bit, little one.”

“I wish I could say the same for you. ”

“Hey Michael what is going on?” I was utterly confused. “How do you know him?”

“Oh of course. Well, it seems you have met your new personal attendant.”

“My...what?!”

“Hello there, young master Sho. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He got down on one knee, and looked up to my direction.

_I just got myself a personal attendant!_

 


	3. On Saturday Morning

The night of the party, after my unsuccessful attempt to escape, I was escorted back to my room by Michael along with my new attendant at my beck and call, as quickly and as quietly as they could in hopes that the party going on at the other side of the wall would not be alarmed. I reluctantly agreed and put my plans of running away on temporary hold.

 

As a usual routine, Michael would come into my room to tuck me in like always, but when the door to my room opened I lifted my head from the I had in hand to see a young face wearing the same suit Mike wore, but fitted for his size.. He strode in carrying my usual comforter pillow.

“Time for bed, Young Master.”

“D-Don’t call me that.”

“Why?” He turned to me as he finished fiddling with my night lamp. “You are my master, are you not?”

He continued with what he was doing, my eyes following his every move. It was as if, as he strode to every corner of my room to prepare me for bed, he knew what he was doing and what was to come next. Like he had been in my room before?

That certainly wasn’t the case right.

“Moreover...” he turned to me again. “...It is a show of respect, is it not?”

In the dim glow from my lampshade, I stared at him, making contact with those same piercing dark eyes, still drawing me to him. I snapped out of my reverie as I felt him tap both my shoulders and gently pushed me down onto my pillows while simultaneously pulling my covers up.

“Good night, young master.”

He gave me one last look and turns to leave, but my voice stops him in him midway through the door.

“Sho.”

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

“C-Call me Sho.”

He smirked at me. “You told me the same thing not too long ago, young master.”

“Only when we’re alone. I mean...” I bury myself in my sheets. “Don’t you find it strange calling me ‘young master’ when we’re about the same age? Just Sho is fine. “I said my words barely audible under the thick blanket.

“Well...”

“That’s an order. “

I thought I was going to faint when I heard faint chuckling coming from his direction. It worsened when could feel for sure he was looking at me with that ridiculous grin on his face.

If I could bury myself even deeper than I was right now, I would.

“I understand.”

“If you do, then tell me properly.”

“As you wish, Sho.”

And with that the sound of doors drummed in ears and I was left to feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

 

The next morning, I was greeted with the usual sun and birds chirping from outside my window.

But instead of an old man coming in with my breakfast in bed, I was greeted by a Nino.

“I’ve brought your breakfast, Sho.”

As he set the miniature table before me, I could practically breathe the formality emanating from his being. I sighed in exasperation.

He turned to me with a worried look. “Is something wrong, Sho?”

“Drop the formalities when we’re alone, idiot. We’re the same age.”

“...”

“That’s an order.”

“O-kay. If you say so.”

“Wow. The change is so great.” I looked to him in mockery.

“And order IS an order.”

“Guess so. So what am I doing today?” I took a sip of my morning milkshake. “It’s a Saturday. I bet the old man’s making me go to his parties again. I have had enough of that.”

“On the contrary, I was told to tell you to stay home and play.” He hands me a letter and I cringe at the sight of it.

“He won’t even come into his own son’s room and delivers his greetings through a letter. The arse.” I pry the envelope open and hear chuckling again. I turn to Nino, literally holding the laughter in.

“What the hell’s so funny?” I snapped

“Aha, nothing. Just that ‘arse’ isn’t necessarily layman’s term.”

I beamed. “It makes me sound cool so butt out.”

“Yeah yeah.” He still wore the ridiculous grin on his face as he started to clean up.

“Well it says here I can stay at home and do whatever I want. No tutors. No parties. Nothing.” I put the letter back inside the envelope and toss it to the garbage can. I lie back down on the bed feeling the fluffiness of my pillows.

“So today is a normal Sho, huh?”

“What?”

“You’re not young master Sho today.”

“Hah, I guess so.”

“Then let’s go!”

He yanks the covers back and pulls me up to my feet picking out clothes while I stood there dumbfounded.

“What in fuck’s name are you doing, Nino?”

“Put on these clothes.” He shoves a set of clothes to my chest and pushes me to the bathroom.

“What the hell!?”

“Just do it! And hurry up.”

“Okay! Okay fine!”

Coming out of the bathroom, I am now wearing a tucked in white button down shirt and brown khaki pants. I look around for Nino, now nowhere to be found when sounds of feet kept coming closer to my room. In the doorway, there was Nino in blue and white striped casual shirt and brown shorts.

“Can you please explain what we’re doing?”

“We’re going out to be normal.” And just like that were out the door, dashing through the hallway and running out to the garden.

 

What he meant by being normal was playing in ponds, catching bugs and literally...having fun.

I’ve never had so much fun in my life. I didn’t expect I would be having this much fun getting myself into scrapes and getting scratched all over.

Yes we did get what we had to in the end.

But at the end of the day?

I was pretty much happy.

I would treasure that day. Until now it was sketched in my mind.

A fine Saturday morning. The weather was great, the flowers were all in bloom, the creek was bubbling and two young boys ran through a labyrinth garden, kites in hand.

Such a fine day that was.

It was.

Until it all went downhill.


	4. Head Over Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Aboard the Angst Train headed for Feels Station
> 
> Read alongside Grande Amore by Il Volo for full Feels effect.

It all happened two weeks after Nino and my little play date. Ever since then, it was all sunny days and cheerful days whenever we would get the chance, if we weren’t anywhere near the mansion, we were out exploring some unknown place or climbing trees, and discovering hidden places in the mansion. If it were raining, you'd find us playing military or hide and seek in the many rooms of the house.

Due to him being young and my attendant, he was granted the privilege to study in my school. This gave us more chances to play with each other.

After school was always my favorite. We would hit the arcade, eat a few snacks before coming home or playing in parks. Study time became playtime.

The people in the mansion had also grown accustomed to our shenanigans and would play along with our games and pranks on many occasions I can even recall arriving home with Nino dripping wet and slipping on the floor.

Right in front of my father.

I think that was what triggered it.

One night, I had gotten up to answer the call of nature.

The mansion was dark around that time and most of the people were sleeping. And while I had the sudden urge to wake Nino up and pull pranks on everyone, I wasn’t at that level of naughty yet.”

I made my way through the dark hallway when I saw a small ray of light shine through the living room door. Peeking, I see my father, Michael and some late night visitors, all old geezers.

_Business never sleeps, huh_. I turned to leave but stopped when I hear the mention of my name. I crept closer to get a better audio.

_“Your son...Sho was it? He’s quite the prankster isn’t he?”_

_“Well, he is young. And pranks can teach him a thing or two about strategy.”_

_“Who’s the kid with him? The kid with a weird curve of a smile?”_

_“Oh him. His attendant. I learned from Intel that he was the one that instigated these play dates. ”_

_“He was? Isn’t that good?”_

_“Play dates are good, but too much is not good. I don’t intend for little Nino to stay around my little boy and be the reason his future doesn’t come true."_

_“What are you saying then? Throw him out?”_

_“I like Nino and my son likes Nino. But if he continues spending time with him like that, I might just be forced to do just that.”_

Hearing that, I thought I would scream.. I backed away from the door and ran. I didn’t want to hear anymore.

I didn’t care where I was headed.

I didn’t want to face the fact that my only real friend was now in danger of being taken away from me, all for giving me the chance to be a normal person

 

I found myself in my room after all the running, sniffing and drowning myself in tears.

I tried to stifle my sobs but apparently, I was loud enough to be heard by Nino who slept next door.

“Sho?”

“Nino? Is that you?”

He stepped inside my room and crept closer to me. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare? There, there.”

I pulled myself out from under the sheets when I felt his hands in my head caressing it gently, in hopes to calm me down. I look at him, his face glowing under the dim shade.

“Want me to sleep here with you?”

 when I felt his hands in my head caressing it gently, in hopes to calm me down. I look at him, his face glowing under the dim shade.

“Want me to sleep here with you?” he smiled at me, he smiled at me with so much gentleness, I thought I would drown more in the comfort a male child of my age would offer.

_Yes! Please help me to get out of this nightmare. I’m scared;_ were the words resounding in my heart.

But I foolishly chose the words that echoed in my head.

Reluctantly, I roughly shoved his hand away and glared at him. Feeling threatened, Nino backed away from me. “Sho?”

“Don’t call me that. “

“W-what?”

“Don’t be so familiar with me, servant! You’re just my attendant!”  my face was now contorted  in anger and in trying to hold back the tears.

_No!_

“But you told me to...”

“Told you what?! Huh?!”

_Stop this!_

“Sho, what’s gotten into you?” He tried to move closer to me, his hands reaching out to me. I push it away again.

“Don’t touch me!” I huffed, tears in my eyes.

_I don’t want this! Nino, please. Help me._

“I understand. My apologies” he stood from my bed along with the warmth his hands brought.

_No. No no no no. Don’t listen to it, Nino. Caress my head more. Talk to me more. Please. Don’t leave._

“Then I shall take my leave now.”

_Don’t say it. Please._

He left my bedside and head towards the door.

“Have a good night...”

_Please. Please._

“...young master.”

 

The words sounded in my ears and the pain spread throughout my body.

Once again, the tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, and cried myself to sleep, my voice screaming uncontrollably in the pillows.

 

From that time on, it was as if the world had lost its luster.


	5. Maturity At Its Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names mentioned here, if proved to be existing, are in no way connected to them and are names based on the 5 members of Arashi. with the exception of Keio Universities, Mita and Hiyoshi Campus and the fact that Sho did go to Keio, Nino however did not.
> 
> This is an AU story. I repeat. and AU story.

Nino remained at in the mansion and remained my attendant; he studied in the same school as I did until high school.

Being in the family of the Sakurai meant all male servants and attendants would be part of running our empire and thus, Nino was opted to study in the Business Management sister school of mine, Keio University: Hiyoshi Campus. As for me, my father decided I take up politics and put me up to study in Keio University: Mita Campus. If I were still the young me, I would’ve been crying in Nino’s arms and begging my father to let him study in the same school as me.

Now, for the first time in a long time, my father actually does me a favor.

Being in separate schools meant, I couldn’t have time to Nino. We wouldn’t be seeing each other except when really needed. The necessary times increased right after the death of Michael, though. But even with his death, nothing changed.

Our relationship had gone as stale as our long ago friendship.

However, as an effect to the cause, both of us left our college lives with flying colors. And while the hostility is there, I would be helping him out in running the businesses, and he would with my schedules, in spite of our heavy burdens.

I just wanted it to remain this way. True I was still bitter, I didn’t want this to go on, and I wanted so much to be friends with him again. But if I did that, I would be sacrificing the many years I’ve held myself back.

Yes this was fine.

I was fine.

“Sir, are you listening?”

“Ah, sorry, I had other things on my mind. Could you repeat that?”

Nino closed his notebook and sighed. “Sir, I’ve repeated it to you 3 times already. You must learn to remove such things from your mind during your briefings.”

“I get it. Nino.” I snapped. “Now repeat that. I’m listening already.”

_Not that he’s changed though. The bratty tone in his voice still remained_.

“Please listen this time. At 10:00 there’s a cocktail party at Matsumoto Manor, It’s to celebrate Mr. Matsumoto’s son’s engagement into the Satoshi Family. Remember that this will seal the business partnership between the Matsumoto Corp and the Satoshi Holdings. 11:00, you will be speaking at the opening of the new Bank and attending it’s Induction Ceremony. After which you will proceed to the main branch office, where your father would like to speak to you. “

“No doubt to ask for more ‘hands’”

“You’re hands are thoroughly appreciated. “

“Continue.”

“The rest of the day until 6:00pm will be a time of planning for your next campaign. The election period is right around the corner. I’ve already spoken to your campaign officers. They will be here at 12:30, therefore it will be a lunch meeting. That is all.”

“What’s going on at 6:00?”

“A dinner. With Mr. Masaki.”

“Oh shit. I forgot about that.”

Aiba Masaki is our family’s business partner and somewhat rival in the political world. You could say we have a love hate relationship.

Well, who can blame me? After they nearly bankrupted us thanks to the late Masaki, Aiba’s father, nearly running off with our business deal, it’s no wonder father has been wary of them. It took us months trying to track him, which meant putting all operations on hold. Glad to know Nino was around, or without him, no one would be left to take charge.

We found him off the coast of Sta. Monica his bankbook in hand and wallowing in the smell of women, booze and rotting flesh.

No liabilities but the Masaki Corp shut down temporarily.

That was two years ago, until suddenly a Masaki emerged from the dark and became my rival for the position of Mayor. I won by a landslide, but there was a rise of business partnership deals between ours and the Masaki’s. At first, father was reluctant to give in to the deal. But after a few more pushes, father agreed and now we have yet another business friendship.

I, for one, would rather not see the young man’s face. First of all because I can no longer trust him, and I felt bad for Nino taking care of me at the same time running the company, it wore him out greatly, and I worried for him. Second, he had this ridiculous smile that never seemed to leave his face, making it impossible for me to read his expression and what he was thinking.

Moreover, every time I looked at him, he reminded me of Nino’s smile, which I rarely saw nowadays.  

 

I was in my room fitting my tuxedoes when Nino came in, his notebook still in hand. “Good work today, Sir. The car is ready for you anytime.”

“Thanks.” I grabbed my coat and strode past him and started walking towards the car, him walking behind me.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. We sat next to each other, but neither of us said a word.

_We’re like kids._

“H-Hey. You’re coming along?”

“Am I needed?”

“Well if you want to.”

“That’s not for me to decide, young master.”

_You sneak! You said that on purpose!_

“Fine. Then you can stay here. “

“As you wish.”

_I hate this about you. Nino. Don’t you know how to read the situation anymore?_

_Or are you just holding back?_

I seriously wanted to scream the chauffer to drive faster. The ride was taking too long and when we did get there I thought I would heave a sigh of relief.

Nino stayed behind and I made my way to my upstairs where I was greeted by an obnoxious smiling idiot waving at me at the far end of the resto.

“Sho-chan!”

_You’re too loud idiot._

As I made way to him, something nagged me at the back of my head.

I don’t know. Somehow, I felt something ominous fill the air.

“Have a seat~!”

And that tone didn’t make it any better either.


	6. A Dinner Party

Aiba Masaki, son of late President Masaki of Masaki Corp. ran to meet me with a giant grin on his face just somewhere close to the ushering counter. The male, although probably in his mid-30’s had this aura of youth, yet somewhat alluring charm. It must have been the suit he wore, I noted. His hair had a clean cute and, from where I stood as he came closer to me, he had a good scent on him. What was it? LouVui? Calvin?

“I’m so glad you could make it, Sho-chan~!” His arms suddenly enveloped me and then he was snuggling me. I swear my face became a thousand shades of red, as the stares of once peaceful diners were on the unsettling scene of two males in professional uniforms hugging each other inside an otherwise professional restaurant. He must have felt me struggling as he let go of me, but not my shoulders and was now looking at me with concerned eyes. “I was about to call the cops if you didn’t arrive within 5 minutes!”

I straightened my suit and tie and cleared my throat, returning to my usual demeanor. “I would appreciate it if you weren’t so rash, Mr. Masaki.”

“Don’t be so formal with me Sho-chan~ Aiba is good enough!”

“Uh-huh.”

He then took hold of my coat and case on one hand and took my hand with his available one, while dragging me to his table.

The table he chose was secluded spot where private talks were possible without the intervention of third parties or prying ears around. I took note of my surroundings and the ambience of the restaurant. It felt so much like a South Mediterranean themed restaurant, with jazzy music and a breathtaking view of the city. And outside balcony provided an outlet for smoking or lazy chats over dinner as they felt the breeze from 5 storeys high. It was a wonderful restaurant.

At the same time dangerous, as I realized that this night wouldn’t be so pleasant as the air around the restaurant.

“Well?”

I stopped surveying as my companion cut off my train of thought.

“Well what?” I asked, looking at him questioningly.

“Don’t I have just the best taste in restaurants? I was here a few days ago with a few political friends and when I first stepped in it, I knew I just HAD to get you in here! I have to know what you think, Sho-chan. Do you like it?”

The waiter came to pour us a drink and to hand us the menu. I opened it and took in the dishes before replying. “I’m honored you thought of me. It is indeed a fine restaurant, and the food is no less exciting.” I put down the menu and gave him a small smile. “You have a fine taste for restaurants.”

His face suddenly lit up and let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad! Ah, have you chosen your order?”

“Yes I have.” The waiter came and took our orders. I had eaten during our campaign planning stages so I settled for something light, just raw herring and dessert.

The waiter left and came back with our wine. As he poured the wine, I made sure our eyes would not make contact. Only when he left again, and I was sipping on my wine, did he start a conversation.

“You’re so wary of me, Sho-chan. “

“I would also appreciate it if you wouldn’t put thoughts in my mind, sir.”

“Then look me in the eye! You’re so cold tonight. It’s like you don’t know me, after all we’ve been through.”

“Cut to the chase, Masaki.” I soon regretted saying that, when I finally made contact with his eyes and I see that his expression has changed to the verge of the playful smile at the beginning of the night to something more cunning and calculating.

Aiba rested his chin on his clasped hands and let out a mock smirk as our eyes locked onto each other. “I’m glad you liked my choice, Sho-chan.”

The way he emphasized ‘Sho-chan’ made me shiver internally. “It fits its name, no?” I fidgeted in my seat as he continued his sentence.

“Sta. Monica.”

We both knew what it meant. The mere mention of the word was once taboo in our company, after the incident. Neither party had any intention to relive such an adversary.

I was now eyeing him suspiciously inside. If he thinks this is intimidating me, he’s got another think coming. He then held up his hands as if in surrender to his crime.

“Don’t mistake me, Sho-chan. If you’re thinking about that then rest assured, I have no intention to make us both think that way, though I must admit, the name is a nostalgic sound.” He stopped to take his pocket handkerchief to dab at the imaginary tears in his eyes. “I found myself tear up at remembering my dear old man visited by Death himself.”

“There you go again, putting thoughts in my head.” I carefully took a sip of my wine, keeping my head focused downward.

“Am I wrong?”

“I am a man of politics. A businessman’s world is the least of my concerns.”

I could just feel him grinning at me. “You truly are a formidable opponent in talks like this.”

I maintained silence on my part as the food finally arrived in no less than an hour. I was glad for the intervention of the heavenly scents piercing my nose.  

The tension was rising faster than I expected it to go.

I glance up quickly to see that his expression hadn’t changed or at least reverted back to its usual cheerful demeanor. In fact, his eyes were now those of a predator lying in wait in the shadows watching his prey, unaware that it was slowly making its way to enemy territory.

And I just happened to be that prey.

It was silence between us, saves for the sounds of utensils clanging against each other, and murmurs giggles from either sides from the diners. The operatic sound of Italian music filled the room. I jerked inwardly as the as the voice across me sounded.

“Shall we move onto business?”

I didn’t look up but continued to cut through the herring on my plate.

“I’ll set it straight: Leave the Mayoral run. Forfeit and hand over the office to me. “

_I knew it._

“This is quite a shrewd way of telling your enemy off, Mr. Masaki. I took you to be more than this.”

“Indeed.”I pause for a second before responding. I put down my utensils and heave a sigh.

“I understand. “

His face was blank but I could tell he was taken aback by my response.

My response that I wasn’t done with.

“I understand now how imperative it is for me to win the Mayoral seat once again and to make sure it doesn’t fall into the hands of the wrong. Cowards do not deserve that office.” I made sure to emphasize the word ‘coward’ just to provoke him.

I fumbled in my coat for my wallet and took out three hundred bills and lay it on the table and stood up, my case now also in hand. “Thank you for the evening, but I have campaign plans to attend to. Elections are just around the corner. “

And with that I turned and left the man and my unfinished dessert. I called for the car to be brought in front and I exited the restaurant, without looking back.

 

Only when I was safely inside the confines of the Montero and was driving away from the scene did I sneak a peek at the restaurant from the side mirror. Looking at it now, I was able to admire the simple exterior of the restaurant in comparison to the extravagant interior.

At the back of my mind, I was reminded by my dinner companion. He was indeed the twin of his predecessor: Unpredictable.

I’m glad I didn’t let my guard down by that cheerful demeanor. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to spot the death glare he had been giving me when I stepped out the car. The Masaki family was like that of the restaurant’s build: Sparkling on the outside, but rotten to the core on the inside.

\-----------------------------

Back inside the restaurant, the man left behind by his companion remained at his seat, punching in a few numbers in his mobile. A few seconds later, men emerged from within the crowd of diners and surrounded him as he cut his last piece of meat.

“Leaving me was rude, Sho-chan. I was planning to talk it out peacefully, but now you leave me no other choice. “He carefully popped the piece of meat inside his mouth and savored the meat’s juices as it flowed and filled his mouth with flavor.

And just like that meat, he was going to savor every last bit of moment he would be spending with his precious Sho-chan.

“Get the plans ready. The deal is off.”

A sound of a fork piercing through well-done was all that echoed in the empty cubicle.

 


	7. Things Better off Unspoken

It was 8 in the evening when I stumbled through our front door in search for a place to lay a weary man’s head. The nearest couch was a few steps away from the side of the door, but my knees could barely carry my weight all the way there. Relief surged through my body when I felt the warm soft cushions slowly enveloping me. I didn’t even bother to hang my coat on the coat rack and just threw it on the floor next to me. My eyes were beginning to shut and I could feel myself succumb to the ghost of sleep when I felt a shadow loom over me. My eyes shot open revealing an unknown figure. I raised my hand to push against the body but it caught me by the wrist. I still couldn’t see his face but the familiar deep baritone voice and the way it addressed me made it all too easy to recognize who it was.

“Young master, you’ll catch a cold if you sleep here.”

My eyes were starting to make out who it was. “Nino?” I asked.

“Let me escort you to your room, sir. “ He spoke to me as if in a whisper, his hand still holding my wrist and supporting my weight. “Can you stand on your own, sir?”

I tried to stand but ended up back on the floor. Damn it, my legs felt like jelly. I wonder why I was so tired.

“Please excuse me, sir.” And with one fell swoop, I was off the floor, being carried bridal style by Nino. My ears turned red at the intrusion of privacy, and my heart was racing, I could literally hear the beats in the ears. I turned red even more when I realized Nino could probably feel it too.

“W-W-W-What are you doing, stupid attendant!?” I stammered as I managed to get the words out. “Put me down right now!”

“I can’t do that sir.”

“A-And why’s that?! Put me down, you little shit! That’s an order!” I was struggling, squirming to get away from this despite the knowledge of dropping to tiled floors.

“I can’t do that. Now please stop struggling.” He started walking towards the stairs, still carrying me, his arms supporting me and one of them carrying my briefcase

_Shit, if he doesn’t put me down, my heart won’t be able to take much more._

My body went rigid and I calmed down and no longer squirmed. Apparently, Nino was surprised by my sudden change in attitude and stopped just before he could take the first step on the stairs.

“Young master?”

“Put me down.”

“Sir?”

“PUT. ME. DOWN.” I ordered, raising my voice to a minimum but enough to make him submit. “NOW.”

He looked at me in contemplation whether to listen to me or to disobey me. I remained my eyes on him, giving him that threatening look.

But he stubbornly goes for the latter. “That’s not going to work, young master.”

“You fucking idiot, are you even listening to me?!” With the entire ruckus I was making, I was sure to awaken any sleeping servant or at least my father. I’ve never been glad to know my father was somewhere overseas. When he didn’t reply to me, I started struggling again. “You’re always like this! You never EVER listen to me!”

I think I must’ve pressed the wrong button when his eyes suddenly turned into a dangerous kind of glare. I didn’t need to ask him, if he was mad at me.

His eyes were enough to tell me so.

Suddenly, we were striding past doors and hallways in great speed. I could tell we were heading for my bedroom. When the door of my chamber came into view, Nino opened the door with strength and threw me to the bed, the sound of foam sinking under my weight and the ruffling of my blanket was all I heard before he climbed onto my bed, slowly taking off his vest and undoing his tie. He was mad. He was furious. But why?

“Idiot! You could’ve broken my door!” Before I could retaliate any further his body loomed over me, his eyes still piercing and mad. One moment he was just on top of me, holding my wrists down with his hands and my body held down by his own.  “The hell is wrong with you--?!”

“I’m sorry for not listening, YOUNG MASTER.” The tone with which he used to emphasize the last two words was a tone of someone who had his last nerves of steel ripped apart forcefully mixed with malice and an animalistic growl that uncannily reminded me of my dinner companion tonight. “Unfortunately for you, I will not be listening to your demands any time in the future.”

 I tried kicking him but my legs had now way as he was still holding me down as he lowered himself on me and clashed our mouths together. “Not now. Not ever.”

I tried to struggle against him, but he bit my lower lip and I let out a sound much that of a moan. I felt his tongue meet mine and they were locked in a dance. He released me and glared at me. “It’s no use struggling, Sho. You know you’ve wanted this.” I shuddered as the name rang in my ears.

_He called me by my name. He called me ‘Sho’._

 As his hands starting to roam over me, undoing my tie and taking my buttons off, he moved his tongue away from me and started licking my ears. I squirmed underneath him, trying to keep his attention away from the obvious growing bulge down there. He moved his tongue lower and started licking and peppering my neck with kisses.

“Ow! Stop this...mmh...Nino....No...S-Stop it---ah!”  He moved his attention to my nipples, erect from the continuous torture he was doing to my neck. One hand tweaked my right side and the other made its way down to the bulge in my pants, slowly caressing it. My eyes started to tear up as he continued his ministrations. My mind was now blank. Then I realized my hands were now freed and were gripping the sheets. I slowly lifted one up and gave him a good slap.

He stopped. We were both panting, sweat trickling down our skin. Now that he had let me go, my mind wandered to what he had said.

“ _You know you’ve wanted this.”_

_I did. I do._

_But not like this._

He just stared at me and then shuffled off the bed to retrieve my coat. He draped it over my shoulder and then turned his back at me.

After he had nearly raped me, he just turned his back on me. I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. I needed to be alone. Gripping the side of my coat, I scrambled off my bed and darted past him. I went for the door but stopped to give him my words of disgust.

 

How nostalgic. It was like I was reliving the night I nearly lost a friend. I was running this way, not caring where my feet would take me. I just ran and ran. The fatigue that took over my body felt as if it had dissipated completely. I was breathing heavily as I ran. I continued until I couldn’t anymore and stopped to take a breather. When I had completely recovered, I realized I had come to the labyrinth of plants I used to play in with Nino, barefoot and only with my coat draped over me.

I walked in through the maze as my mind wandered off back to the days of youth when I would play hide and seek with Nino and our servants. In the hot day, after playing too much with water guns, we would be greeted with a cheerful old Michael with scones and cold juices. And then we would play again, this time with the water hoses. I would recall the mess we made of Mrs. Dolby’s precious daisy patch after we stumbled into it while re enacting the historic Civil War we had just learned from class.

Those were such good times.

I looked to the ground and returned to the scene I left inside. Nino had such a sad look on his face. I know that face. He doesn’t shot it often, but I knew he was hurt, and regretting what he had done to me. And frankly, he was right. I had wanted that. I wanted him to take me away from that horrid place and bring me somewhere else where the Sakurai name had nothing to do with anyone.

We could live a normal life, toiling for our everyday food and working our hardest in normal jobs. It sounded a lot more pleasant than the supposedly comfortable life I had.

Maybe I should go back inside. Tell him what I really felt and then tonight, we could go sneak out the back door with a few cash in hand and all our necessary belongings.

I spun around, ready to run back to the mansion when suddenly from behind me, arms wrapped around my waist and a handkerchief was immediately on my mouth. It must’ve been something sprayed on the handkerchief because the moment I inhaled, my head started spinning and then darkness.


	8. Yet Another Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed making Aiba a bad guy here. It's not everyday the cheerful demeanor is replaced with that of a darker one. So enjoy Villain!Aiba. Show some love with comments and Kudos. Love lots.

I felt a throb in my head as I began to regain consciousness. My eyes slowly fluttered open and my nose tingled as the smell of rusting metal and old man smell penetrated my nostrils. Once I had gotten my eyes to open, I tried standing up, but found that I couldn't. This was because I was tied to a chair, with something rough like a heavy rope to my wrists.

Where was I? How did I get here? Wasn't I supposed to be at home, resting after that dinner with Aiba Masaki? Then what? Nino woke me up, we got into a fight.

That's right, he tried to take me. He was on my bed, and he started ripping me off my garments. I looked to my side and realized I was still clad in my coat and just wearing my trousers. My white shirt which had been clean a while ago was now covered in dirt. Wait, what happened before I got here? Ah, after that, I ran out the mansion and out to the garden...

It had all come back to me. I was kidnapped!

But who? I had made too many enemies in my lifetime, it could be anyone.

I was now fully awake and trying to get out of my bounds when I heard footsteps creeping closer and closer. Two? No, six footsteps. 3 people were inside. The sound became louder and louder until it came into a stop. The place I was being held was dark saves for the only light that shone on me like a spotlight. The footsteps had stopped in front of me, and I could see the tip of a gentleman's shoe.

"Look at you. You look so beautiful from where you are, Sho-chan."

My blood curled and my stomach churned. I was still groggy, but I could never mistake that voice, or that pet name. Only one person called me that, much to my disgust.

The figure moved forward, revealing my dinner party just tonight: Aiba Masaki. Accompanying him was two of his lackeys, bodyguards at his rear.

The anger rose in me as I found my voice. "Let me go, right now Masaki--mmmph!" He quickly swiped from his tux a piece of cloth and gagged me. With my hands restrained, I couldn't take off the gag, even if I wanted to. All I could do now was listen and watch.

"I wanted to talk it out, Sho-chan but you so rudely left in the middle of our little dinner date." He leaned down, our faces inches from each other. "Frankly, I was a little insulted." He moved his head to my right and licked the outside of my earlobe.

Muffled sounds came from my mouth instead of the screams of disgust.

"Ah, you're quite sensitive, aren't you Sho-chan? But be patient. We'll get there later." He moved away and snapped his fingers. His guards came to me and started beating me up, slapping me and hitting me, taking a hand-full of my hair and pulled my head back. While it was all going on, he stood there at the side, just watching the inhumane way I was treated by his own.

I could feel myself lapse into another unconscious state of mind when he snapped his fingers again and the beating stopped. I was glad enough to be able to take a breather.           

I was badly beaten up, and I was aching everywhere. I couldn't see them, but I could literally feel the bruises where they were. My wrists too were starting to ache from the course rope. Aiba took me by the hair and pulled my head back to look at me. He eyes were red. From what, I wouldn't know. But I do know one thing: He wanted to kill me.

"Don't lose your consciousness now, little master. This is nothing, compared to what my father went through with you and your sorry excuse for a father." He growled, and jerked my head backwards. "You don't know the pain my father had gone through before he died."

He began to beat me in the stomach and each time I would yelp in pain, he would strengthen his blows. "Your family pushed him to do what he did. Partnership? Hah!"

He landed another blow, this time I could feel my insides churning inside me. "What 'partnership'?! You put all the liabilities on my father's shoulders so of course he would try to get a little asset. But what happened!? Huh!? You called him a thief and hunted him down! All for getting a measly number from your gigantic company! You buried us in debt, you freaking sons of a bitch!"

He landed his last blow and I in turn, lost whatever I had eaten that night. It was silent then he took off my gag. "I rose up from the poverty, after father died. I supported my mother alone. But she died too. I was alone. And now you're going to pay on behalf of your father. I'm sure he loved you dearly. So this will probably send him to the brink of death as well.

"My father...?" I managed to get out.

"That's right. I'll kill his precious son, and then when the news gets to him, he'll be so depressed to run any of his businesses. It's killing him psychologically."

"Then you're doing it the wrong way."

"Huh!?"

"That arse...he doesn't even look at me. Not once...did he ever...ever play with me. He was no father to me."

"Really now? Then you don't care if he died, then."

"BUT." I continued in between gasps. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten then chance...to be normal. If he held me close enough I would probably be trapped in the own confines of my home."

While all the beating had been going on, I had been busy trying to undo the ties on my wrists. I didn't retaliate, until now when the ropes had finally been undone. I should thank my scoutmaster for this.

I flailed my hands to the side. Aiba’s eyes widened with shock but quickly tried to recover. He must not have expected the ropes to be undone that easily. Fortunately, the metal chair I was tied to had wooden splinters sticking out, probably from when it was still being constructed. A little friction was all I needed under the watchful angry eyes of my captor. With his focus and composure gone down the drain, it gave me a chance to tackle him down. I lunged forward taking all the strength I had in me and pushed him down. His wrists I kept down with my hands and with my lower body, kept him from using his legs from kicking me off.

From both sides, I could hear his lackeys come at me. I had nothing on me to keep me safe and I thought for sure that would be my end when suddenly, one of them were thrown across me, in effect throwing down the other.

In one fell swoop all three perpetrators were on the floor, two of them stacked on each other. I looked to the direction where the first guard had come from and saw Nino standing there, behind him were the rest of the Sakurai family guard.

I had never been relieved to see anyone in my life.

"Sho! Sho!"

But I had no time to celebrate now. The fatigue that had left me somehow managed to find its way back and I found myself spiraling into the abyss of sleep. The last thing I remember was being cradled in the warmth of familiar arms and the deep baritone voice that kept calling my name.

"Ni...no."


	9. Unspoken

“...-ster...Master...Young Master...Sho!”

 

A faraway voice urged me to wake from my slumber and lazily flap my eyelids open. It took a while for me to fully recognize my surroundings, having been accustomed to the total darkness. At first, all I saw was a blurry mosaic picture but slowly, the shape of a familiar glass chandelier hanging overhead made deduced me to believing I was in my room, in the comfort of my own home. I swiveled my head from side to side to make sure I really was in my room, but I had no doubt in my mind I was at home. 

 

I returned to looking at the ceiling feeling safe when I sense something stirring beside me. By my bedside, a black fuzzy head lay asleep right next to my left side. I try to stand up to try and make sense of who it was beside me and to maybe punch some sense into him if ever he tried to get on my bedside. Raising my hand and balling it into a fist but stopped short.

 

“...Sho.”

 

It was enough for me to lose the power in my fist and revert it into a somewhat gentler caress.

 

“What the hell do you want. Nino?” I say quietly.

 

He must have heard me as I felt the other jerk and he slowly raises his head, locking eyes with mine.

 

From how he looked, Nino had stayed close to me the entire time I recuperated. He had bags under bloodshot eyes. You’d think he was high. His hand gripped mine and his mouth twitched trying to form words. I was still too tired to fully voice out my thoughts, but I will reprimand him once I get that back.

 

Nino started to slowly move away. He stood up and took the wet towel resting on my forehead and dipped it into the bowl with ice floating on water. As he took it from my head, I noticed him quivering lightly. I looked at him questioningly and when I tried to sit up, he dropped the towel inside the bowl and scrambled to get me back down lying on my bed. 

 

“Young Master, please don’t push yourself.” He tried to shove me back down, but I stiffened and I wouldn’t give in so now he was the one with a questioning look on his face. He let out an exasperated sigh as he finally complied once I shot him a death glare and continued fiddling with my wet towel still submerged in the water.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, stupid attendant. I’m not some fragile piece of glass.”

“I acknowledge that fact very much, Young master. You’ve proved it to me that night.”

 

That night?

 

“Why do you---” I stop midway through my sentence and jump to the sound of splashing water. Nino knelt by my bedside, my blanket moving to his direction from his hands gripping it and moving it down with his weight. 

 

“You shouldn’t do that, young master. Going off on you own like that. What would’ve happened if we hadn’t saved you in the nick of time, hm?”

 

“N-Nino. I’ve only been asleep for a day, it’s not as if I lapsed into a deep slumber.”

He raised his head and looked to me with a serious look in his eyes. “You’ve been asleep for three days.”

 

“I...what?” I stammered. I quickly located my digital clock and checked the date. It was true: I HAD been asleep for three days! And Nino wasn’t crying. He had been awake, watching me for three days without even a wink of sleep.

 

“Nino, I...---”

“You’re as stupid as you were back in the day.” He scoffed at the end sentence. 

“Excuse me?” A hint of annoyance evident in my voice. 

 

“You were stubborn and you wouldn’t listen when I told you not to peer too close to the the lake. By the end of the day, you would and you’d end up drenched and dripping and I’d get a mouthful from Old Man Mike.”

 

I was pretty hyped about the idea of freedom after all.

 

“You’d run and eventually trip on small rocks even when I told you again and again to watch where you were going. You were a handful even from before and I thought you would settle down when you grew up so I put up with it.”

 

As he continued to reminisce on the old days, his face twisted into a mix of a pissed off parent who’s child did not turn out the way they raised him and an annoyed friend that has had enough of his pal’s crazy shenanigans. 

 

“Well...I did...”

“And then you just drop your guard and let yourself get kidnapped.” He started slowly rising and inching his way closer to me. His eyes now contained a dangerous glint. I move backwards only to find myself entrapped on both sides by his arms acting like some kind of prison cell. 

 

“You already have my utmost attention, so what more do you want?” The blood rose to my face as the weight of his words started to dawn on me. I lifted my arms to push him away, but he quickly grabs me by both wrists and with the strength of his body, pushed me down on the bed, ruffling the sheets beneath us. I put up a struggle, but his weight and with the fatigue that still remained evident in my system, that was a plan gone wrong. 

 

“What the hell, Nino?! I’m incapacitated here! This is foul play!”

“I know.”

“Then get the fuck off already!”

“You were as incapacitated when those assholes nabbed you from the garden, weren’t you?!” He maintained the eerie calm in his voice however with an added threat to it. “I believe you have enough willpower to withstand me.

 

Then something struck me as odd.

How did he know I was taken from the garden? I don’t recall him running after me.

And then a thought, although maddening, hit me. And when I realized that that could’ve been the only way, I sick feeling settled in my gut. 

 

“You...” I gathered all my strength and put it in my arms to push his weight off of me. “YOU SAW EVERYTHING! 

 

He was quiet for a second as he continued to stare at me with his unchanging eyes and when he finally opened his mouth, I wished I had a knife sitting in the palm of my hand.

 

“I saw everything.” He said, slowly.

 

“My vision blurred and the anger already present began to flare up even more. “You saw...and you just WATCHED?!”

 

“I think it was the right thing to do.”

“Don’t fuck with me!”

“I’m not. Not yet that is.”

“You simply stood there and watched me get kidnapped and brought to some unknown location and yet you did nothing?! What were you thinking?! I nearly died! You practically betrayed me!”

 

“You nearly died, but you didn’t die. That in itself is a difference.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse for you just watching me get kidnapped. You fucked up the one job of protecting me and---!”

 

“Tell me then, what good would it have done had I come down and took those guys head on? I would be in the same boat as you and we’d have an equal chance of dying. I acted out what was the wiser of the two and had the men take you along with the tracker I installed in your coat. I think my course of action deserves a little more gratitude rather than the whining of a spoiled little master!”

 

“If you think I’m spoiled, then why don’t you leave?!”

“Because it’s my job.”

 

I had known the answer even before he had said it, but the moment the very words left his mouth, I was reduced to a bumbling idiot unable to form the right words, and my chest hurt like hell.

 

We were silent, and I simply bent my head down to stiffle the sounds. I was probably as disappointed as I was going to get as I hadn’t realized he had addressed me by name again.

 

“Sho?”

“Job?” Of course it’s your job. It’s obvious. Why’d I have to go and ask some stupid question? Why...?”

 

And then the dam burst.

 

“Sho!? Why are you crying!?” He held out his arms to take me in an embrace and I shrug them away. “Hey...”

 

“Enough with your excuses! What the hell do you want from me exactly?! You could resign but you didn’t You rile me up and make me think you stayed because you actually care. But in the end it’s just your JOB.”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course I care! I...”

“If you wanted to do your job, you shouldn’t have acted like I was worth more than just you ‘spoiled young master’!”

 

I hadn’t realized the gravity of what I had just foolishly blurted out. It wasn’t until I saw the expression of shock Nino had did the blood rush to my face and I was blushing a thousand shades of red.

 

“Ah...I mean...that’s not...”

“You brought this upon yourself, Sho.”And his lips left mine as quickly as it came. “No turning back now.”

 

Oh shit. 


	10. The Night's Still Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time to write lemon so it might suck. MIGHT. (This is basically me trying to be positive)  
> Loves to all~ <3

“No turning back now, Sho.” He whispered in my ear. I shuddered all the way down to the spine and shamefully let out a moan of mixed pain and pleasure as he nibbled on my earlobe.

 

“S..stop...Nino...ngh...I said stop.!” I tried to worm my arms from his grasp but somehow, the action was doing less, and he was doing more. He moved to my neck and started peppering them with kisses and bites. The sound caught in my throat as he nipped on my chin and up towards my lip. He licked my bottom lip, causing me to moan. Seeing his chance he slid his tongue in and explored my moist cavern, a battle for dominance ensued in the intricate dance of our tongues intertwining.. He continued until we were both out of breath and he released our mouths, both of us heavily panting. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sho.”

“What the fuck? You’re saying sorry NOW?! “I said in between breaths. “You’ve already started, then get it the hell over with!” 

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

I prodded his chest and felt the warm skin underneath his white shirt. He sighed to my touch. “I thought I told you I’m not a fragile piece of glass.” I leaned up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lip. His eyes were round saucers, that much I could tell.

 

“Sho...”

“You were right.”

“Right about what?”

“I wanted this.” I pressed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around him. He gratefully returned my kisses and yet another battle for dominance continued. He held me close by the waist, our lips never leaving each others. I moaned in the kiss. Even as we kissed, I could feel his hands slowly reach for the buttons of my shirt and started quickly undoing them. I held his face in my hands, bringing him closer to me still. 

 

“Sho...” he whispered, as he started licking my neck. I let out a sigh as he murmured my name in his low bedroom voice. 

 

“Nino...your...shirt...off...” he stopped to look at me and I felt red as soon as the words left my mouth. He grinned and took my hand in his and brought it to his chest. “Do it for me. Undress me.”

 

I blushed but hesitantly complied so I sat up started to undo his buttons while he stared at me. My hands quivered at the thought. He must’ve realized it as he grabbed my hands and lifted my chin. “Enough.” and he kissed me. “I’m past my limit.” And he simply ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side and started ripping mine off. I didn’t even have the chance to stare at his chest as he peppered kisses all over my torso He played with my nipples. He was going too fast. I took a handful of his hair shamefully moaned.

 

“Stop. Don’t play with them, Nino...ah~” He was sucking off one of them and gave equal attention to the other, twirling it and circling his finger around it. “Nino...augh...too much...mmph.”

“It’s not enough for me.” he moved his hands lower until he reached the hem of my brief and grazed on my now wet with pre-cum dick. “Just your nipples and your already this wet, it’s passing through your brief.” His lips moved down and I felt something moist lick my member still clothed in my underwear. I winced in pain as the blood rushed from my face all the way down. I was panting heavily. He was putting me on the edge as he continued licking it. 

 

“Nino...stop teasing..do it already. “

“Impatient. But we have to prepare you first.”

“P-prepare?! What..ahhh!”

 

My underwear came off and now I was full naked and at the mercy of Nino.

 

“You’re pretty hard, Sho. Was it my touch that made you this way?” I tried to speak but the words never left as he held fast to my penis and started rubbing it up and down. “Or was it someone else on your mind that turned you on? Masaki perhaps?”

 

I started at him wide-eyed. “Like hell I’m ever gonna fantasize about that arse!” I shouted but was quickly reduced to a slutty fit as he took me in his mouth. “Shit...Nino...that’s..no...”

 

“I'm giving you your reward. You shold just sit back and enjoy.” He licked the tip and continued sucking me off. Unable to say or think of anything, I merely gripped the sheets, my head moving side to side. Then I felt something foreign enter me, and electricity urged through my body. He had entered a finger. 

 

“Ouch! That hurts, fucking idiot!”

“I’m sorry, Sho. Bear with it for a while. “ The pain was completely lost on me as he took me by the mouth once again. I throw my head back from the pain and pleasure. 

 

“Hey Sho, I put in my second finger. It feels so warm inside of you. I can’t wait to dig inside deeper.” 

 

“Sh-shut up! Ah!” He plunged in another finger and scissored my inside, prodding in every corner and finding the right spot and when he did I let out a scream. 

 

“Ah..it’s here?” He prodded on the same spot and I was reduced to jelly. My mind was blank. Even when he took off his fingers and put his tongue in. I kept a hold of his hair pulling him closer. 

 

“Nino...it’s dirty...”

“It’s beautiful.” He kept rubbing my cock and teasing my insides, something in my belly was churning. 

 

“Nino...I’m cumming...” I continued his ministrations and I let out a spurt of white 

 

I panted to the climax. I looked at him now fully naked, his erecting standing in the air.

 

“What the fuck is that?”

“Just your reward for being a good master.”

“Oh shit.”

“The night’s still young, Sho.”

“Wait...wait...No!”

 

Throughout the night ,in the light of the full moon, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin and the faraway moans of two resounded in the walls of a huge mansion somewhere in an isolated mountaintop. The smell of sweat and sex lingered throughout the room and the heat of two bodies now finally one was all that remained to greet the morning sun. 

 

 


	11. Signed and Sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the final chapter. Basically it's just an epilogue. But I'm glad at how things turned out.  
> Please give me comments and kudos to show me some lovin'  
> euamokazusho: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and for lovin' it. I dedicate this final chapter to you~  
> Love Lots, <3
> 
> And to all the awesome peeps that loved and gave me kudos to elleneccentric, LexSan, pami and all the unnamed readers who loved my work, thank you for the love. I truly felt it. <3

There was a stirring beside me and as a whiff of breeze wept through me. My eyelids felt heavy and my throat was parched. I’m pretty sure my eyes were closed, but I could 

pretty much tell the feel of the sun’s warmth on them. I felt the stirring again, this time with a faint sound being murmured.

 

“...Sho...I love you...”

 

I suddenly shot up at the voice and the words that were said, ruffling the sheets. I was too bothered by what I had just heard to even notice the now beginning to surge through pain somewhere in my body.

 

And then I felt it. In the one place I never expected it to be, yet found reasonable to be. 

 

A stinging pain on my bottom. I screamed and winced and landed flat on my right, earning a muffled sound from something fleshy underneath. 

 

Wait. Flesh?

 

My hands involuntarily moved towards a spot close to my head. I was still in the comfort of my bed, and covered by the blanket. This hand touched the fleshy surface and moved it from on point to the other. What was more surprising was the moan I received in return. 

 

I didn’t dare to look up, as the events of last night suddenly started to sink in. 

 

“The night’s still young, Sho.”

 

I blushed a hundred times red and slowly proceeded to removing my hand and my head from where it were, however both were pulled back down by two strong hands taking my head in one hand and my hand in his other as he seductively whispered near my ear.

 

“Don’t stop now, Sho. You looked like you were enjoying it.”

 

I flushed at the deep bedroom voice and suddenly hoped I would just go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened. 

 

But lo and behold, I just lay stiff as rock, unable to form the right words. 

 

“Sho?”

 

With all my strength (and embarrassment), I jerked backwards and pushed my sleeping companion away. I must have put in a little too much oomph in it as I heard the ruffling ofbed sheets falling to the other side of the bed followed by a loud thud. 

 

The silence was deafening. 

 

 

“Why are you the mad one, Sho? You weren’t the one pushed of the bed!”

“Oh shut up, asshole! Why are you even on my bed!? MY bed!”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten? After all the sweet sounds you made while I---”

“IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT NOW I MIGHT JUST PUSH YOU OFF THE WINDOW.”

 

He slid closer to me and took me by the chin. He lifted it up so our eyes would meet. “If you dislike it so much, why aren’t you pushing me away now?”

 

All of the sudden, all the strength I thought I already had evident in the shove I gave him was suddenly gone as he crashed our lips together, drowning both of us in our first good morning kiss. I let myself relax as our tongues danced inside each others’ mouths, hungrily feeding off on whatever strength the other had. Once the kiss was broken, we were a panting mess. 

 

Tired, yes. Happy? Most definitely. 

 

For a few seconds all we did was stare into the eyes of another, both of us grinning like idiots. Even I knew it was not my nature to be happy over something sappy. But realizing this was something I wanted and wished for so long, I was pretty satisfied with the flow of events. Unknowingly, I found myself laughing in spite of myself. It was true when I said I had unconsciously wanted him to hold me as much as he had and to continue to. I wouldn’t mind. In the end, we were both holding back. Why we did that, it’s a mystery to me now. None of us had wanted to stay apart, but the course of life instructed us to. As we kissed one more time, I felt all the restrictions he had once held thrown out the window. 

Every single regret he once had didn’t matter anymore and not surprisingly, so was mine. We ended the kiss reluctantly and I let out a small sigh and flashed Nino a smile. 

 

“Good morning, stupid attendant.”

“Good morning, Sho.”

 

The events that transpired right after is lost to me.

But I’m pretty sure I was more than happy to have my unspoken contract finally signed. 

 

 


End file.
